


Pixie Moon

by sarcastrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastrow/pseuds/sarcastrow
Summary: Inspired by Bare Feet. A sequel of sorts.





	Pixie Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to Tellemonster for the beta and the welcome, and thanks to mapleandmahogany for the inspiration.

“Wotcher, Dean,” It was Harry’s voice. Dean was lying out in the warm late spring sun under the “Whomping Willow”, or as they were saying now the “Until so Recently Whomping Willow.” Headmistress McGonagall said she thought Tom Riddle had cursed the tree, and when he died the curse had been lifted. This accounted for the tree’s newly acquired demure manner. Dean had been almost asleep when Harry had walked up. It was nice to be able to sleep. He hadn’t slept a lot last year, what with being on the run, fighting with Harry in the war, and the post war interviews. He disliked those questioning sessions most of all. The Wizengamot wasn’t bad, but the Prophet, ugh! and Skeeter! He often wondered how Harry managed it. But the good far outweighed the bad. He didn’t have to hide. His blood status, (which he really didn’t know anyway), was a non issue now, he was back finishing his last year at Hogwarts, and there was Luna. He smiled.

 

“Thinking about Luna?”

 

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

 

“Well, I hope you don’t grin like that thinking about me!” Harry said and they laughed; it was very good to laugh, especially with Harry. Dean suspected that Harry hadn’t had the opportunity to laugh near enough in his life.

 

“Yeah, well she’s supposed to meet me here after her stint with Hermione today” Dean said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Oh, I’d have thought you’d know. They’re substituting in 1st year DADA today. Hermione says Luna’s the best she’s ever seen at keeping a cool head under pressure, and they’re doing Lockhart’s Cornish pixie trick on the little buggers. So it’s likely to get…” Dean trailled off looking for a word.

 

“Exciting, exuberant, chaotic” Harry supplied

 

“I was thinking more along the lines of ‘effing crazy” and they laughed again.

 

“Well, Luna will fit right in then, won’t she?”

 

Dean turned to Harry suddenly serious. “She’s not, you know, crazy”

 

“Oh yeah, I know” Harry said still smiling.

 

“She’s so smart, scary smart like Hermione, and nobody knows” Harry’s smile moved to a knowing grin as he watched his friend talk. “And she’s fun and funny, not to laugh at, but to laugh with you know?” The last wasn’t really a question so Harry just let Dean keep going, “And she’s…beautiful” Harry’s eyes welled. Dean had said “beautiful" with such care and reverence.

 

“You really do love her, don’t you?” It actually wasn’t a question either.

 

“Shows, does it?”

 

“Well, yeah. But not so much it’s embarrassing.”

 

“You’re one to talk mate” Dean said as he rose to his feet. “You and Ginny are practically glued together, and Ron and Hermione should just go ahead and get married already”

 

“Been talking Mrs. Weasley?”

 

“What?”

 

“Well Mrs. Granger and Molly have been well into the planning stages for months now. Ron and Hermione are acting like they don’t know, but next weekend Arthur’s coming to get Ron and go ring shopping.” Harry was smirking like the Cheshire cat. “Don’t let on ok, neither one of them know”

 

“Hey, keeping secrets is our specialty. How’s Ron going to afford a ring?”

 

“You tried buying anything recently?” Harry asked

 

“DA money’s no good here” quoted Dean “Yeah I’ve head that a bit, but a ring?”

 

“You should try being one of the three of us. Arthur said that when he started talking to the three jewellery shops in Diagon Alley, they went into a frenzy trying to outdo each other. They all said the same thing, putting a ring on Hermione Grangers hand will be more than payment enough.”

 

Dean smacked Harry on the back and laughingly said “That’ll make it easier on you and Ginny then. Won’t it?”

 

“Oh, we’re eloping. Can you imagine the circus?” Harry said wide eyed. “I mean everyone; literally everyone will want to be there.”

 

“Yeah, I sure would like to” said Dean, a little disappointedly.

 

“And you will be,” said Harry, “I’ve been meaning to talk top you about that.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, Ginny and I think the best thing to do would be to get the DA girls together and plan a small ceremony for just us, and then kidnap Molly and Arthur on the day of the wedding.”

 

“And your going to pull this off behind Molly Weasley’s back eh?”

 

“We’re gonna try” said Harry “Hey, here come the girls. Don’t let on to Hermione, ok.”

 

“No worries, mate.”

 

“Hello Dean” Hermione said as she walked up. But if Dean heard her, he didn’t acknowledge it. His sole focus was on the ethereal, fascinating girl that melted into his arms. Every time he kissed her was like their first, there on the cliff overlooking the sea. He was lost, adrift, and she had become his anchor, and he had fallen in love. If Luna felt the same then, he didn’t know, but he knew now. She had said that she loved him, and Luna was incapable of telling lies.

 

Harry and Hermione were pointedly looking out at the lake when Dean finally came back to reality. He opened his eyes and looked down into Luna’s. “I love you.” He just couldn’t stop saying it, but she didn’t seem to mind.

 

“DADA was great fun today” she said. Dean was so used to her 90 degree topic changes that it didn’t even faze him anymore. “The Pixies were particularly active; it’s their mating season you know. Oh! I do hope it doesn’t affect the first years, I hadn’t thought about it till just now but the pixies _libidiosie_ magic has a delayed affect, and it builds until released.”

 

“What are you talking about Luna?” said Hermione

 

“You’ll see,” she said and grinned up Dean. “Well with them being so young they’ll probably just have some... confusing dreams.”

 

Dean had been with Luna long enough to know exactly what see meant. She was brushing some dust off her robes into her hand.

 

“I seem to have been completely dusted too. Here,” and she dumped a handful over Deans head, “there, now we’re equal. Yes, this will be a good evening. Did you bring the lunch.” Another right angle.

 

“Yep, got it right here,” and Dean produced a small wooden box from his robes. “I wasn’t expecting Harry and Hermione though.”

 

“It’s ok, you always pack too much anyway” she said giving him a gentle nudge.

 

“Don’t let us intrude” said Hermione “I was just walking with Luna and hadn’t planed on having lunch today anyway.”

 

Harry started to speak but Luna beat him to it

 

“Oh I don’t mind, and you’ll be needing your strength tonight. Do you mind Dean?”

 

“Not in the least” and he didn’t. They could be in the middle of an ocean of people and he wouldn’t have cared, or probably noticed. Placing the box on the ground well away from the roots of the tree he tapped it three times with his wand, said “ _Expando_ ”, and backed away. The box began unfolding faster and faster until it was a blur of colours that was steadily getting larger. With a final loud snap, like the sound of flag beating in the wind, a table and two chairs sat before them. On the table was a nice Irish table cloth, two pace settings and, as Luna had predicted, far more food than one nineteen year old boy and one eighteen year old girl could eat.

 

“ _Duplio_ ” he said as he pointed his wand at the place setting closest to him, and another place setting appeared directly on the top of the original. He did the same to the other place setting and the two chairs.

 

“It knows romance too,” said Hermione just so Luna could hear.

 

“It knows a lot of things,” Luna said just as quietly as Hermione had, and for the first time since she had met her she though she saw Luna blush a little.

 

They had a pleasant picnic under the Willow. Harry thoroughly enjoyed Luna and Dean’s company, and it pleased him greatly to see his friends so happy. Dean was as good as his word and didn’t even hint at the confidences Harry had shared with him, though he knew Luna would know soon enough. But he trusted her too; Luna had more than enough secrets of her own not to be proficient at keeping quiet.

 

“That was great, really great Dean, but I’ve got double NEWT potions next and Slughorn doesn’t like me late so I’d better get going.” said Harry.

 

“Yes, I’m in the same class so I’d better be getting along too,” Hermione added.

 

“This was very nice, we should do it again. And next time, bring Ron and Ginny.” said Luna “Here” and she handed a small bag to Hermione that she had conjured and filled with pixie dust she had brushed from Hermione’s robes. “Just sprinkle some on Ron’s hair when you see him.

 

Hermione gave Luna a quizzical look, shrugged, tucked the bag in her robes and turned back towards the school

 

“Think she’s figured it out?” Dean said as they watched Harry and Hermione walk back to the castle.

 

“No, she’s a bit slow on the uptake sometimes, but I bet she gets there tonight. A couple of times” and she was kissing him again.

 

\------

 

His long black cock was literally pounding the soft wet pussy under him. They’d been at it for nearly three hours. He’d come four times already and she… well he’d lost count at fifteen and that was an hour ago. They’d been the first to show up at the Room of Requirement, and had asked it for a set of suites. When the room’s door opened there was a hall with a few more doors. They took the first on the left. The room had created a sumptuous five star accommodation that they had totally ignored. All Dean could remember about the room they were currently in was that it had a bed. Luna was currently on that bed tossing her head back and forth in the throws of another shuddering orgasm. The warm, wet, velvet glove that encircled his cock was pulsing and clenching him with such strength he wondered in a far off part of his mind if she would be able to walk tomorrow.

 

Her spasms subsided, and with surprisingly little effort she flipped him onto his back and started to ride. Gods she was beautiful. Her skin was flushed pink, lightly on her face, more on her breasts, and it practically glowed under the soft blonde curls matted with cum and sweat. Up and down, her breasts beating with the rhythm, eyes closed, mouth open, panting with the effort. She came again, a little one this time. A whimper, a small catch, and again. Dean loved that sound more than any other in his life. It meant, to him, that he had succeeded in giving this girl, his girl, the same kind of joy and pleasure that she gave him.

 

“I want you to come on my face, would you like that?” she asked in her typical matter of fact tone.

 

“Sure” he said, and she slipped off him, slid down his legs and drew the head of his cock into her mouth. Luna couldn’t deep throat him, he was much too large for that, but she had developed a style with her hands and mouth that was just as good. With one hand she ran her fingernails lightly through the hair on his balls, tracing the skin underneath, while the other softly gripped his shaft moving up and down in time with her mouth. All while he watched her while she watched him. Her blond hair sprayed out around his thighs. The look of primal lust combined with what he recognized as love on her face. She also did things with her tongue that he had yet to figure out, and she was doing that now. A grin started to form as she sensed his impending explosion.

 

“Oh yes, all for you my love” said Dean as his cock started pulsing out more white gobs. Where he had managed to store that much cum, he couldn’t imagine. He should have been completely dry a while ago, but here it was, shooting onto her face, into her hair, between her breasts.

 

“I think the pixie dust is starting to wear off,” she said after a few minutes, her chin on his chest.

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Well, I think I can make it to the shower without attacking you again,” and she shot him a coquettish grin.

 

Far off in the distance they heard a scream like a dying animal and a husky male voice saying “OH GOD HERMIONE!”

 

They collapsed in a heap of laughter.

 

“Sounds like you were right, Hermione got there” and they collapsed again.

 

Of all the non-sex naked activities that Dean and Luna did, showering together was his favourite. The room had provided a large stall with a bench and a dozen individually adjustable heads. All he had to do was touch one and ask it to spray where and how he wanted. Luna had pulled one from the wall and was currently rinsing down the blonde curls that couldn’t hide rich pink skin of her mons. The water running down her hair, over her breasts, and onto the floor; the scent of her still in his nostrils, the sight of her running the water through her pussy hair and gently fingering her clit. These things combined together and suddenly Dean found, to his amazement, that he was getting hard again. He drew her to him and replaced her hand with his.

 

“Yes, I think one more time should do it.”

 

“I never thought I’d say this, but I hope so,” he said honestly

 

He sat down on the bench and leaned back against the wall. She straddled him and sat with his cock pressed between them. Her hand had found him and was gently stroking while they kissed.

 

“Did I tell you that I love you today?” He said their lips an inch apart.

 

“You might have. Say it again.”

 

“Luna Lovegood I love you. More than you can imagine, and believe me I know what that means.”

 

“I love you Dean. Here, let me show you.”

 

She lifted one leg and sat on his now fully hard cock.

 

“Cushion” she said and the tile of the shower stall started to puff up like someone was inflating them. Suddenly she had her wand, and Dean wondered where the hell she had hidden it.

 

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ” and they were floating, her legs around his waist and butt, his cock securely in her, their arms around each other.

 

“Where did you learn this little trick?” he asked in wonder.

 

“Well, if Hermione has taught me anything it’s that you can learn a lot from books, especially the right ones.”

 

They drifted in and out of the spray of the water, sometimes bouncing off the padded walls, floor and ceiling. They clutched each other, rocking slightly, her whimpering from time to time, him saying her name. He drew back from her and looked into her eyes.

 

“Now?”

 

“Now” she said, and clenched down on his cock.

 

Dean wondered if Ron and Hermione herd their screams.

 

\------

 

“What the hell was that?” Ron said quietly as he sat down next to Dean at the Gryffindor table the next morning.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Dean, completely unable to stop smiling.

 

“Yeah, right mate. We heard you, and there’s no way you didn’t hear us.”

 

“Well maybe Hermione doesn’t know everything about pixies now, hmm?” Dean started to chuckle, then Ron started. Soon they were helpless with laughter.

 

“What are you two on about” Harry asked as he sat down.

 

“Oh, nothing” said Dean regaining some of his composure “just some… holes in Hermione’s…knowledge” and Ron was helpless again.

 

“Really, well I just saw Hermione and Luna helping each other down the stairs. They looked like they’d run a marathon”

 

“Yeah?” said Ron in very high voice, tears streaming down his face, barely in control.

 

“Yeah, they said the pixies gave them a really hard time yesterday”

 

Ron and Dean fell off their benches.


End file.
